One of the most important aspects of fishing is to attract fish. That is, the fish must be enticed to seize the hook on a lure in order for the fisherman to be successful. One of the oldest ways to attract fish to the hook is to simply put live bait on the hook, such that the motion of the bait will attract the desired fish. In addition to live bait, artificial baits have commonly been used, with innumerable lure designs having the appearance of a fish, frog or other animal that is attractive to fish as a food source. With artificial baits, various accessories are used to attract fish into the general vicinity, such as the realistic appearance of the fishing lure or the creation of particular noises or vibrations in the water to attract the fish.
To create noise, lures have been designed to rapidly revolve when drawn through the water to create a whistle-like sound, or to include a rattle that will generate noise as the fishing lure is retrieved in water. A drawback to such designs is that the user may desire for the fishing lure to rattle at certain times, but be mute at other times. As a result, the user may have to physically remove and replace the fishing lure, which can require significant amounts of time and effort, and dissuades the user from changing lures when desired.